N'oublie jamais
by parodyxofxlife
Summary: OS, Rocket/Babydoll - La scène de la salle de bain revue et corrigée, tout simplement ; Et oui, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ces deux-là! :O Sinon bah.. C'est à ça que ça sert les Fanfictions ;P Rating K, malheureusement pour certains.


Salut! :D Je publie aujourd'hui ma première fic de Sucker punch sur le couple Babydoll/Rocket :) Il s'agit de la scène dans la salle de bain décrite un peu plus que ce que le film ne nous laisse voir. Et tout ça, dans l'oeil d'une fille qui pense qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux jeunes demoiselles! :D Non mais quand même, j'suis pas la seule, si? :O Bon, passons x) Alors groooos trip sur elles, c'est un genre de super pairing *0* Alors je ne crois pas que ce sera ma dernière. :P Pour ceux et celles qui me connaissaient pour d'autres fics et qui sont ici pour ça, ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, allez voir la bande annonce :) Aussi, voici un petit lien pour le regarder en VF: ciZnZeZmaZy . Zcom /video?lnk=22531 (retirez les Z et les espaces xD) Je vous le conseille fortement! :O Je ne m'attends pas à des tonnes de reviews mais si vous passez, laissez votre trace, ça fait toujours plaisir :) En plus, il n'y pas encore (enfin, je crois xD) de fic en français sur ce couple alors si vous êtes fan, faites-le moi savoir, je vais continuer! 8D Je suis votre seul espoir... è_é Bon, assez de menace pour aujourd'hui xD Aller, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Nous les entendons souvent, ici. Les pleurs, les plaintes, les sanglots… Les cris étouffés qui ne résonnent qu'à moitié dans une gorge serrée par le désespoir. La respiration saccadée et les souffles entrecoupés d'appels de détresse silencieux, à peine audibles, crachés dans les airs comme si quelqu'un allait les entendre, y répondre… C'est une symphonie commune, ici. Nous les entendons toutes mais n'y répondons jamais. Pourquoi? Je ne le sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais su… Ils ne nous touchent pas, ne nous émeuvent plus depuis longtemps. Nous avons toutes pleuré, personne n'est venu, alors peut-être que ça vient de là.

Peut-être que c'est de la rancune qui nous empêche de nous lever la nuit et de les prendre dans nos bras, de leur dire que tout se passera bien, qu'elles n'ont pas de raison de pleurer, que nous serons là pour elles. C'est ça ou c'est de la culpabilité, nous ne voulons pas leur mentir. Car non, tout ne se passe pas bien, oui elles ont des raisons de pleurer et non, personne ne sera là pour elles. Peut-être ne voulons-nous pas leur donner de faux espoirs, leur faire s'imaginer que rien ne peut leur arriver ou que la vie est aussi belle qu'avant, car elle ne l'est pas. Nous ne savons jamais comment elles vont réagir.

Cependant, une chose était sûre, c'est que cette nuit encore, nous allions la passer noyées dans le bruit des lamentations d'une nouvelle enfant perdue qui faisaient écho dans tout le dortoir. La plupart d'entre nous allaient pouvoir fermer les yeux, passer par-dessus cette triste chanson et s'endormir comme si de rien n'était. J'aurais dû, moi aussi, avec les années… mais ce soir, c'était différent. Ces pleurs venaient directement crever mon cœur, mes yeux brûlaient, légèrement humides, d'une compassion nouvelle.

_Babydoll… _

Elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain. Elle ne voulait pas nous déranger alors elle pleurait seule, comme une grande. Je n'avais pas su faire ça, moi, à mon arrivée. J'avais eu Sweet pea, je m'étais accrochée à elle tellement fort que personne au monde n'aurait pu l'éloigner de moi à cet instant précis. Et elle, elle s'était accrochée à moi. Les autres pleuraient généralement dans leur lit, ça leur donnait l'impression de ne pas être seules, d'avoir quelqu'un tout près qui les consolait à distance. Elle, elle pleurait seule. Elle s'était isolé, tentant de retenir le son de ses inspirations douloureuses, ne voulant pas être un dérangement pour qui que ce soit.

Je regardai Sweet pea sur le lit à côté de moi, elle non plus ne dormait pas, son regard semblait aussi désolé que le mien. Elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, je savais, moi, qu'elle se sentait responsable de nous toutes, incluant les petites nouvelles qui arrivaient de temps en temps. Elle s'inquiétait pour nous comme une mère s'inquiète pour ses enfants… Mais elle n'en était pas moins dure, je savais aussi qu'elle ne se lèverait pas. C'est donc sous son regard intrigué que je me glissai hors des couvertures. Je fis alors ce que plusieurs voulaient faire depuis que le couvre-feu était passé et me dirigeai vers l'entrée des toilettes.

Quand je passai l'encadrement de la porte, la petite blonde se figea en m'apercevant et s'empressa d'essuyer ses yeux rougis, tentant par la même occasion de faire taire sa peine. J'hésitai un instant avant de bouger mais fini par avancer lentement et m'asseoir près d'elle. Elle ne me regardait pas, je posai alors mes yeux dans son dos, seule partie de son corps auquel mon regard avait accès. Elle tremblait, elle avait froid… Elle me faisait de la peine. Nous ne parlions pas, elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir envie, alors je me contentais d'être là. Mon épaule frôlait la sienne, lui montrant que je n'étais pas loin, je ne bougeais plus. De longues minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus total puis elle se remit soudainement à pleurer comme une madeleine.

Son corps était secoué de violents spasmes qu'elle n'essayait même plus de contenir et elle se recroquevillait toujours un peu plus sur elle-même. Elle était au désespoir, la pauvre… Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire, je n'avais pas prévu ce genre de réaction, alors je m'approchai d'elle et enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules. Sans attendre et me surprenant au passage, elle se jeta sur moi en hurlant d'une voix rauque et brisée et s'accrocha à ma taille. À cet instant, mon cœur arrêta de battre. Ses larmes tombaient comme de petites gouttes d'acide sur mes cuisses et ses mains semblaient vouloir fusionner avec la peau de mon dos tant elle me serrait fort contre elle. Je répondis à son étreinte et appuyai mon menton sur le dessus de sa tête.

-Shh… chuchotai-je avant d'enfouir un léger baiser dans ses mèches aux teintes d'or blanc. Calme-toi…

Sans savoir pourquoi, je m'étais moi aussi mise à pleurer. Discrètement, bien entendu, pas de cris ou de spasmes, mais de petites perles opaques roulaient désormais sur mes joues. Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps, plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures, je ne saurais dire… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente un peu mieux. Quand ses sanglots se firent moins fréquents, elle inspira brusquement avant d'essuyer les sillons humides tracés sur son visage. Après un certain temps, elle s'était calmée et ne pleurait presque plus. Je dis presque parce qu'ici, nous pleurons toujours un peu, chacune à sa manière.

La pression que ses bras avaient exercée sur moi s'était estompée graduellement et elle était maintenant relativement détendue, le haut du corps toujours affalé sur mes genoux, elle avait appuyé sa tête sur mon ventre. Je jouais dans ses cheveux d'un blond platine avec les doigts d'une de mes mains pendant que l'autre restait posée sur son bras. J'étais bien, elle aussi… Cependant, nous ne pouvions pas rester comme ça toute la nuit, nous devions nous relever et retourner dans le dortoir. Je brisai donc le calme nouveau qui s'était installé entre nous pour l'embrasser encore, sur l'épaule cette fois-ci.

-Ça va un peu mieux? Lui demandai-je dans l'espoir que sa réponse soit oui.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Je souris.

-C'est bien ça… Alors, tu veux bien qu'on sorte maintenant? Les lits ici sont pas trop confortables mais ils le sont déjà plus que le sol, tu trouves pas?

Elle acquiesça puis essuya encore une fois ses yeux rouges et gonflés avant de se remettre en position assise. Je me relevai et lui proposai de l'aider à faire de même alors qu'elle m'offrait un sourire forcé, du genre de ceux qu'on fait pour rassurer les gens qui s'inquiètent pour nous. Elle saisit ensuite ma main et se leva péniblement, ses muscles engourdis par sa précédente position. On aurait dit une petite poupée de porcelaine. Une fois sur ses pieds, elle replaça une partie de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens, la tristesse encore ancrée aux commissures pourtant bien hautes de ses lèvres. Je me figeai à cette connexion.

Ses yeux… Ils étaient si troublants. À la fois aussi bleus qu'un ciel de mai et aussi sombres que les abysses les plus profonds, on aurait dit qu'ils voyaient jusqu'au fin fond de votre âme, vous communiquant par la même occasion toute la détresse du monde. Voyant que je la dévisageais comme ça, peinée et pleine de compassion, elle baissa soudainement la tête, prête à se remettre à pleurer. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça! Nous devions nous reposer, aller dormir… Je saisis automatiquement son menton entre mes doigts pour relever son visage et ainsi l'obliger à me regarder.

-Hey, relaxe… tout va bien.

Je la pris dans mes bras, elle me serra faiblement contre elle. La pauvre, elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Je frottai alors doucement son dos avant de l'éloigner de moi.

-Bon… Je sais que c'est difficile, nous sommes toutes passées par là. Mais maintenant, il faut être forte, tu veux bien? On va aller dormir et demain, tu n'y penses même pas… d'accord?

-D'accord.

Je pressai délicatement mes mains sur ses épaules puis sur ses joues, y passant mes pouces pour en retirer les larmes. Je l'attirai ensuite vers le dortoir, elle se laissa faire docilement. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce, Sweet pea ne dormait toujours pas. Elle suivit notre parcourt de son regard désapprobateur, sauvage et un peu jaloux. Comme elle pouvait être butée, celle-là… Il fallait vraiment faire ses preuves pour entrer dans son cercle d'amis. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas parmi les préoccupations de la nouvelle pour ce soir, elle n'y pensait probablement même pas un peu.

Baby n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de penser à ça. Elle regardait partout, perdue, en se dirigeant vers le lit vide qui lui avait été attribué quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée. Elle s'arrêta devant et le regarda avec, dans les yeux, à la fois peur et dédain. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, c'était évident. Je m'en rendis compte et m'en approchai sur la pointe des pieds pour saisir sa main qui se balançait légèrement le long de son corps et la retournai pour qu'elle me fasse face.

-Aller, tu dors avec moi ce soir. Lui proposai-je en souriant.

Elle me regarda, confuse.

-Non je… je peux très bien dormir toute seule, t'en fais pas.

-Aller, t'inquiètes, viens…

Elle ne s'obstina pas plus longtemps et me suivit jusqu'à mon matelas où je pris place pour la seconde fois de la soirée, rapidement suivie par elle. C'était un tout petit lit alors la proximité était inévitable mais je crois que ça ne la dérangeait pas, je dirais même qu'elle en avait besoin. Je tirai la couverture sur nos épaules puis, Baby dans les bras, fermai les yeux. Je sentis son corps se détendre sur le mien alors qu'elle imitait mon geste, laissant tomber ses paupières qui étaient maintenant bien lourdes. Dans un dernier effort, elle releva tout de même la tête vers moi.

-Merci Rocket… Je ne croyais pas pouvoir fermer l'œil ce soir.

Je lui souris.

-De rien. Aller, dormons maintenant, une grosse journée nous attend demain.

-Hm hm… Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit…

Elle ferma enfin les yeux pour de bon et je sentis presque Morphé l'arracher à la réalité pour la tirer jusqu'à son doux univers. Et oui, demain allait être une grosse journée. Elle allait officiellement entrer dans l'engrenage pathétique que constituaient nos vies, ce système archaïque dirigé par un homme tyrannique, cette existence terrifiante et vide de sens… Elle n'en faisait pas partie encore. Cette nuit, elle était toujours elle. Cette nuit, elle était toujours vivante. C'est bien la souffrance, ça veut dire que tu peux encore sentir quelque chose.

Alors ferme les yeux, ma belle… Puisses-tu toujours te souvenir de ta dernière nuit en tant qu'être à part entière. Puisses-tu toujours y repenser lors de tes jours plus sombres. Accroche-toi à elle lorsque rien d'autre ne semble être là pour toi, lorsque ton cœur te fait si mal que tu voudrais qu'il arrête de battre. Souviens-toi de moi, de nous. Je me rappellerai toujours, moi. Alors s'il te plait, souviens-toi…

N'oublie jamais.

* * *

Alors voilà! :D J'espère que c'était quand même potable, je l'ai écrit tellement rapidement entre deux examens de fin de session... J'espère aussi qu'au moins quelques personnes vont le lire, ce couple mérite d'être un peu plus reconnu! xD Donc c'est ça, merci! :) Et n'oubliez pas de me montrer si vous l'avez lue! :O Ça me ferait plaisir. xD


End file.
